This invention relates to novel corticoid derivatives. Corticoid derivatives have anti-inflammatory activity and are useful as pharmaceuticals. As corticoid derivatives, 6-oxygenated corticoids are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 73765/79 and corticoid 17.alpha.-carbonates are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 36248/79. However, novel derivatives that have more efficacy as pharmaceuticals are always in demand.
The present inventors have synthesized corticoid 17.alpha.-alkoxycarbonyl carboxylate derivatives and found that they have strong topical anti-inflammatory activity and extremely weak systemic adverse reactions and that they are useful for the treatment of acute and chronic eczema, eczema seborrhoicorum, contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, asthma, etc. Thus, the present invention has been completed.